Una parálisis encantadora
by Ivonnette-Cat
Summary: Jamás esa situación, que era recurrente en ella, la había dejado con ese sentimiento, adrenalina, felicidad, plenitud, curiosidad… La primera vez que le daría las gracias a su parálisis del sueño.


Muy Buenas noches (Sola las 10:29pm por acá -3-)

Hace mucho tiempo que no me animaba a escribir, sobre todo por inspiración.

Hace poco entré a la universidad, y por obligación y gusto, tuve que escribir un relato a cerca de mi proyecto final, estudio Diseño de modas, por lo que mi proyecto es un vestido que dentro de poco empezaré a hacer.

Por si a alguien le da curiosidad, la canción de llama Hate You – Homestuck, que gracias a ella pude terminar la tarea un día antes, y reflejé en la historia a Miroku y a Sango.

Espero sea del agrado de todos ustedes, cualquier comentario, duda, corrección, etc; son recibidas con muchísimo agrado.

Les deseo un muy feliz día, y disfruten de la lectura.

Pd: Si no saben que es la parálisis del sueño, les recomiendo leer un poquito para entender la trama. (Yo sufro de eso :s, ¿Alguien más?)

~ • ~

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes en los cuales fue inspirado el texto, no son de mi propiedad, si no de la íncreible Rumiko Takahashi.

La canción nombrada anteriormente es propiedad de Homestuck

El vestido, culpable de todo esto, es propiedad y creación mia, Ivonne Juliette Jimenez Gamboa

**Título: **Una parálisis encantadora

**Summary: **Jamás esa situación, que era recurrente en ella, la había dejado con ese sentimiento, adrenalina, felicidad, plenitud, curiosidad… La primera vez que le daría las gracias a su parálisis del sueño.

~ • ~

Sus ojos castaños habían vuelto a despertar abruptamente, no era la primera vez que sucedía esto, no era la primera vez por la que pasaba por el trance de la parálisis del sueño, la última vez ocurrió hace 18 años, recordaba que por aquel entonces entraba en pánico, y gracias al trance, no podía gritar por ayuda, sudaba frío y movía los ojos desquiciadamente en busca de auxilio, mientras que con su mente, rogaba al cielo de que alguien despertase, pasara de casualidad por su cuarto y la ayudará, y raramente pasó, hasta que su cuerpo reaccionaba, y sin pensarlo, saltaba de su cama al cuarto, o de su hermano menor, o de sus padres, atemorizada de que hubiese algo detrás, de que las risas, gritos o voces, que quedaban grabadas en su mente, regresaran.

Pero ahora, era totalmente diferente, a sus 25 años ya entendía que sucedía, no eran fantasmas, monstruos, brujas, espectros; no era nada de eso, era una simple parálisis del sueño, con la cual debía de aprender a vivir con ella, y aprender a controlarla cuando volviese a ocurrir.

Esta vez, en vez de sentir esa intranquilidad con la que normalmente despertaba al salir de este trance, despertó como… con nostalgia, con un sentimiento extraño, como al ver algo desconocido y exótico, es un miedo que encanta, una adrenalina que da gusto y, a la vez, miedo de sentir, es como una especie de excitación, sin tomarlo a la parte sexual. Su corazón, como siempre, palpitaba frenéticamente, mientras que su cuerpo y parte de su mente estaban aún adormecidos.

Por su cabeza aun sonaba aquellas notas de tango realizadas por un piano, que acercándose al coro, era combinada con sonidos típicos del dubstep, mientras que todo iba al ritmo de un beat realizado por computadora, lo cual creaba más ansiedad en su ser, era como una adicción, no quería olvidar la melodía. En ese momento, su cuerpo empezó a despertarse poco a poco, mientras tanto, ella disfrutaba esa sensación.

Al levantarse de la cama, fue recordando poco a poco el sueño que había tenido…

Un hombre un poco más alto que ella, con un extraño color de ojos violeta, un traje extremadamente elegante, que le hacía notar su musculatura, su cabello negro atado en la parte de atrás por una pequeña coleta, su rostro cubierto por un antifaz negro, unos aretes adornando su oreja. Cuando lo vio, sentía repudio, sentía cómo sí lo odiase, pero a la vez sentía química, sentía una gran atracción.

El lugar dónde se encontraban… era prácticamente indescriptible, era un palacio, y a la vez una pradera; no lograba entender.

Seguidamente ese hombre se a cerco a ella, viéndola fijamente a los ojos, ella no podía sostenerle la mirada. El hombre, extendió una mano hacía ella, y leyó en los labios pálidos de aquel extraño un "¿Me permite ésta pieza?" Ella aceptó, cómo sí el libreto dijera que debía hacerlo. Empezó a sonar ese tango que llevaba en la cabeza, tenía un beat pegajoso, era tan adictivo escucharlo, le causaba miles de sensaciones en su abdomen, y a pesar de la combinación de este, era un tango, lo cual lo hacía automáticamente sensual, haciendo que su adrenalina aumentase.

Los pasos eran fluidos, su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por los brazos del hombre con antifaz, enseguida llevó su vista al suelo, y observó cómo iba vestida.

Un vestido hasta la mitad del muslo, un escote cuadrado ajustado al busto adornado con algunos boleros en color amarillo, unas mangas llegando hasta el inicio del codo, un corte extraño en la parte de abajo, un estampado de colores, combinado entre círculos y figuras de cuatro lados y cuatro vértices, que no necesariamente eran cuadrados o rectángulos.

El hombre la tomó y le dio una vuelta, haciendo que ella se alejase un poco de él, inmediatamente empezó a detallarse del fondo y de la vestimenta del hombre; el fondo estaba compuesto por un pequeño jardín, lleno de diversas clases de flores, era encantador y a la vez extraño, alrededor habían siluetas de personas observando a la pareja bailar. El hombre llevaba un traje negro con bordes del mismo estampado que ella, su corbata era amarilla, tenía unas texturas que ella no lograba percibir.

Mientras tanto regresaba a los brazos del hombre, y seguían el compás de la melodía.

No cruzaban palabras, sólo miradas. Ella parecía anonadada, puesto que se le hacía nuevo ese mundo. En cambio él, parecía como si la conociese de toda la vida. Tomaba de su cintura, y ágilmente llegaba a su espalda recargándola a ella en su brazo, mientras que su otra mano acariciaba el muslo levantando su pierna.

El muchacho le sonrío, la manejaba cómo sí fuera una muñeca, llevo el rostro de la chica al pecho de él, y la abrazó, con su mano izquierda, acarició la larga cabellera castaña de la chica, dirigió sus labios al oído y le susurró "Bailas bien" y soltó una pequeña risa. Ella no decía nada, enseguida a cercó sus labios a los de ella, extrañamente ella no sentía la respiración del chico. Ella estaba ansiosa, quería hacerlo, quería besarlo; pero él se alejó mordiendo su labio inferior, cómo sí el también tuviese ganas de besarla. Llevó sus manos a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, y empezó a desajustar el antifaz…

En ese momento ella abrió los ojos… ¿Quién era ese muchacho?

Sin perder más tiempo, encontró su bitácora, tomó un lápiz cerca de su laptop, y empezó a escribir el sueño, todos los detalles, sensaciones y pensamientos, todo de lo que ella logrará acordarse, enseguida saltó a la otra página, y desesperada, empezó a dibujar el chico, el antifaz, lo dibujaba de la manera en que ella más se acordaba.

En últimas, su vista se posó en el programador colgado en su pared. En un mes, por primera vez, podría llegar a hacer parte de un gran desfile, dónde importaría su nombre, no su diploma, no su escuela. Sonrío para sí misma, y pensó "No voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad… A demás, si lo hago, ¿Conocería a alguien cómo el muchacho de mí sueño?" Sus ojos se iluminaron de felicidad, y sin perder tiempo, a pesar del hambre por no haber desayunado, comenzó a trazar líneas ligeras y cortas, explorando, primero, la silueta de la mujer, y luego rellenándola con el traje de varios colores. A lo último, con marcadores y colores empezó a decorar el vestido.

Al finalizar, sonrío de nuevo, abrazó el dibujo.

Era la primera vez que agradecía sufrir de parálisis del sueño.


End file.
